O Gladiador
thumb|400px| Sobre O Gladiador é o protagonista dos jogos Swords & Sandals controlados pelo jogador. Sua história, aparência e personalidade variam de jogador para jogador, mas uma coisa sempre se mantém: Ele é um gladiador extremamente bom, que se destacou, e realizou grandes feitos em cada um dos jogos, geralmente se opondo ao maligno Imperador Antares. Características Pessoais Nome: Varia; O Gladiador Idade: Desconhecida Sexo: Varia Classificações: Humano/Diabinho/Demônio/Ogro/Elfo/Meio-Elfo/Iéti/Gosma Sagan/Golem; Gladiador; Guerreiro/Mago/Arqueiro/Atirador; Campeão Obra: Swords and Sandals Ficha de Combate Classe: 3-D/3 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Super Sentidos, Cura, Regeneração, Magia, Necromancia, Manipulação Elementar (Das variações Fogo, Gelo, Neve e Eletricidade), Manipulação Sagrada, Manipulação Profana, Manipulação Temperatura, Manipulação Espiritual, Manipulação Ígnea, Manipulação Venenosa, Manipulação Mortal, Manipulação Acídica, Manipulação Climática, Manipulação Emocional (Medo, Tristeza, Luto e Desespero), Manipulação Som, Criação de Portais e Campos de Força, Nulificação de Magias e de Efeitos em Status, Indução de Efeito em Status, Amaldiçoar, Resistência a Fogo, Gelo, Neve, Necromancia, Morte, Temperatura, Ácido, Eletricidade e Veneno, capaz de aumentar a chance de acertar o inimigo e diminuir as chances dele de te acertar, além de poder incrementar as próprias chances de bloquear os ataques do inimigo, extrema habilidade em combate, excelente pontaria. Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: No mínimo Parede (Pode desmembrar homens protegidos por camadas de metal grosso com um só golpe; Pode criar explosões extremamente potentes do tamanho de uma pessoa com suas magias) Velocidade: Humano com combate e reações Supersônicas (No mínimo Mach ~2; Constantemente reage a balas, tiros de energia e a ataques que são explicitamente som puro) Força: Ápice Humano (Carrega armas pesadíssimas em conjunção com imensas armaduras de metal puro) Defesa: No mínimo Parede (Resiste explosões incrivelmente potentes de cara) Vigor: Alto (Pode lutar por muito tempo em combates mortais) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido fisicamente, até vários metros com armas de distância e magias. Inteligência: Normal. Alta experiência e habilidade em combate, e alguns perfis demonstram que ele pode ter conhecimentos dos mais variados assuntos, desde biologia até música. Também é um excelente falador e músico. Mas outrora é normal. Fraqueza(s): Tem uma quantidade limitada, embora alta e facilmente regenerável de magicka para realizar suas magias. Parafernália São várias os possíveis equipamentos para o gladiador, então aqui eles serão listados de maneira abrangente e geral. Armas Mano-a-Mano: O Gladiador possui uma incrível seleção de armas mano-a-mano. Espadas, machados, maças, facas, sabres, cutelos, rapieiras, katanas, alabardas, lanças, dentre vários outros, estão na lista de armas mano-a-mano. Armas a Distância: O Gladiador possui um vasto arsenal de armas de distância. Arcos, bestas, shurikens, facas de atirar, pistolas, metralhadoras, miniguns, snipers, armas de plasma e energia, dentre outros. Instrumentos Musicais: O Gladiador possui vários instrumentos musicais, como banjos, guitarras, violões e violas, que utiliza para realizar ataques sônicos e amplificar a eficácia da Provocação. Armaduras: O Gladiador possui incontáveis armaduras e itens defensivos. Desde bandanas e jaquetas feitas de grama entrelaçada até couraças feitas de várias placas de metal e capacetes demoníacos, ele tem de tudo. Escudos: Itens extremamente vitais para sua sobrevivência; O Gladiador possui vários escudos, desde os diminutos bucklers até os gigantescos escudos-torre. Encantamentos: As armas e itens que o Gladiador tem podem possuir vários encantamentos diferentes, cada qual com seus efeitos, que serão listados aqui. *''Sagrado'': O item é abençoado e sacramentado, amplificando os poderes Divinos do Gladiador e aumentando seu karma. *''Profano'': O item é profano e amaldiçoado, amplificando os poderes Profanos do Gladiador e diminuindo seu karma. *''Resistência ao Fogo'': O item providencia resistência ao fogo e calor. *''Resistência ao Gelo'': O item providencia resistência ao gelo, frio e neve. *''Resistência a Eletricidade'': O item providencia resistência a eletricidade. *''Resistência a Necromancia'': O item providencia resistência a manipulação das emoções, trevas, morte e alma, além da necromancia. *''Resistência ao Veneno'': O item providencia resistência ao veneno e ácido. Técnicas Especiais *''Firebolt'': Um raio de chamas é atirado da ponta dos dedos do feiticeiro, causando dano ao adversário. *''Fireball'': Uma bola de fogo branco, extremamente quente, que é lançada na direção do adversário, causando alto dano. Mais forte do que Firebolt. *''Dire Fireball'': Uma bola de fogo infernal que surge das mãos do feiticeiro, como a erupção de um vulcão. Mais forte do que Fireball. *''Incinerate'': O feiticeiro transforma o próprio ar que o oponente respira em fogo, causando dano altíssimo nele. Mais forte do que Dire Fireball. *''Inferno'': O feiticeiro causa um calor infernal no inimigo, ao ponto de queimá-lo gravemente. Mais forte do que Incinerate. *''Molten Death'': A magia suprema de fogo; O feiticeiro abre os portões do Inferno, que cospe lava e magma infernal sobre o adversário, o destruindo. Mais forte do que Inferno. *''Zap'': Energia elétrica estática surge das mãos do feiticeiro e atinge o inimigo, causando dano leve. *''Shocking Touch'': Faíscas e fagulhas elétricas surgem dos dedos do feiticeiro, atingindo o oponente e causando um choque surpreendentemente forte. Mais forte do que Zap. *''Electric Blast'': Eletricidade de alta voltagem é disparada na direção de seu inimigo, na forma de uma onda disparada das mãos do feiticeiro. Mais forte do que Shocking Touch. *''Lightning Bolt'': O feiticeiro evoca um raio, que atinge o oponente com força maciça. Mais forte do que Electric Blast. *''Frightening Bolt'': O feiticeiro evoca vários raios, que atingem o oponente de todas as direções. Mais forte do que Lightning Bolt. *''Electrical Storm'': A magia suprema da eletricidade; O feiticeiro evoca uma tempestade de eletricidade sobre o oponente, causando dano incrível. Mais forte do que Frightening Bolt. *''Chillbolt'': O feiticeiro dispara um raio de frio concentrado sobre o adversário, causando dano gélido neste. *''Frostbite'': O feiticeiro dispara mísseis de neve e gelo no adversário, causando dano razoavelmente alto. Mais forte do que Chillbolt. *''Ice Shards'': Afiadas lascas de gelo são evocadas e disparads contra o adversário, o perfurando e causando dano alto. Mais forte do que Frostbite. *''Ice Storm'': O feiticeiro evoca uma tempestade de gelo, neve e frio sobre o adversário, o enfraquecendo e causando dano pesado do elemento gelo. Mais forte do que Ice Shards. *''Freezing Heart'': O próprio ar que o oponente respira é transformado em frio puro e destruidor, causando dano gravíssimo. Mais forte do que Ice Storm. *''Winter's Core'': A técnica suprema do gelo; O frio mais gélido das mais profundas cavernas se infiltra nos ossos do adversário, causando dano incrível nele. Mais forte do que Freezing Heart. *''Forlon Touch'': Uma onda de desespero e desesperança inunda o adversário, o danificando. *''Dark Pact'': Uma sensação de luto e tristeza profundas se abatem sobre o inimigo, causando dano forte. Mais forte do que Forlon Touch. *''Requiem of Mourning'': Um sentimento de perda profundo, tráfico e forte inunda o adversário, causando dano intenso nele. Mais forte do que Dark Pact. *''Spectre of Death'': O cetro da Morte em si atinge a alma do adversário, causando dano grave nele. Mais forte do que Requiem of Mourning. *''Eternal Damnation'': A magia necromântica suprema; O feiticeiro condena a alma do adversário para o mais profundo inferno, causando dano gravíssimo em seu corpo e alma. Mais forte do que Sceptre of Death. *''Acid Missile'': Mísseis feitos de ácido são lançados na direção do inimigo, o corroendo e dissolvendo. *''Stenchly Cloud'': Uma nuvem de uma substância maligna e venenosa inunda o ambiente, causando dano grave ao adversário. Mais forte do que Acid Missile. *''Venom Blast'': O feiticeiro dispara uma onda de puro veneno, que ao entrar em contato com o oponente, devora sua carne instantaneamente, causando dano grave. Mais forte do que Stenchly Cloud. *''Pharaoh's Curse'': Fumaças e venenos da tumba de um antigo faraó atingem o adversário, o queimando e envenando intensamente. Mais forte do que Venom Blast. *''Thousand Cobras'': A magia venenosa suprema; O veneno de dez mil cobras, das mais venenosas do mundo, atinge o adversário, causando dano incrível nele. Mais forte do que Pharaoh's Curse. *''Cure Ouchies'': O feiticeiro cura machucadinhos pequenos e sem importância. *''Cure Light Wounds'': O feiticeiro cura cortes leves e golpes fracos. *''Cure Medium Wounds'': O feiticeiro cura cortes profundos, baques fortes, e ossos rachados. *''Cure Serious Wounds'': O feiticeiro cura cortes potencialmente letais, ossos quebrados, dentre outros. *''Cure Critical Wounds'': O feiticeiro cura ferimentos mortais, com chances quase nulas de sobrevivência. *''Miraculous Recovery'': O feiticeiro cura ferimentos impossíveis de serem curados por métodos normais, ou até mesmo por métodos mágicos regulares. É capaz de restaurar um homem da beira da morte para a condição total em um instante. *''Apprentice's Magic Orb'': O feiticeiro cria um campo de força mágico ao seu redor, ao nível de um aprendiz. É fino e meio fraco, mas pode resistir a alguns golpes antes de quebrar. *''Wizard's Magic Orb'': O feiticeiro cria um campo de força mágico ao seu redor, ao nível de um feiticeiro. É aceitavelmente grosso e forte, podendo resistir alguns golpes fortes antes de quebrar. *''Enchanter's Magic Orb'': O feiticeiro cria um campo de força mágico ao seu redor, ao nível de um encantador. É notavelmente grosso e forte, podendo barrar golpes extremamente fortes. *''Archmage's Magic Orb'': O feiticeiro cria um poderoso campo de força mágico ao seu redor, ao nível de um arquimago. É incrivelmente grosso e forte, resistindo a vários golpes de força extraordinária antes de se quebrar, ou até mesmo de se danificar notavelmente. *''Regenerate Health'': Aumenta a taxa de regeneração de vitalidade e carne do corpo do feiticeiro. *''Regenerate Magicka'': Aumenta a taxa de regeneração de magicka do feiticeiro, para que possa usar mais magias por mais tempo. *''Bloodlust'': O feiticeiro se torna sedento por sangue, e seu dano e força são multiplicados por um curto período de tempos. *''Voice of the Gods'': O feiticeiro se torna muito mais eficiente em sua capacidade de zombar o inimigo, e sua voz se torna muito mais poderosa, dano dano muito maior quando efetiva. *''Apprentice's Repair Armor'': O feiticeiro remenda a própria armadura com este feitiço, com a habilidade de um ferreiro aprendiz. Conserta uma parte razoável da armadura. *''Master's Repair Armor'': O feiticeiro remenda a própria armadura com este feitiço, com a graça de um mestre ferreiro. Conserta a armadura quase que em sua totalidade. *''Hex'': O feiticeiro amaldiçoa o inimigo, e o oponente subitamente tem suas chances de atingir o inimigo vastamente diminuídas, ao ponto de chegar a quase nulidade. *''Fire Resist'': O feiticeiro amplifica sua resistência ao fogo, lava e calor, em 50%. *''Frost Resist'': O feiticeiro amplifica sua resistência ao gelo, frio e neve, em 50%. *''Lightning Resist'': O feiticeiro amplifica sua resistência a eletricidade, em 50%. *''Necromancy Resist'': O feiticeiro amplifica sua resistência a manipulação emocional, das trevas e espiritual, e também a necromancia, em 50%. *''Poison Resist'': O feiticeiro amplifica sua resistência ao veneno e ácido, em 50%. *''Unfazable'': O feiticeiro aumenta seu controle mental, emocional e próprio em 50%, além de também incrementar sua resistência a manipulação do som nesses mesmos valores. *''Impervious'': O feiticeiro aumenta seu bônus defensivo, chance de bloquear ataques e defesa em geral, em 50%. *''Dispel Magic'': O feiticeiro remove qualquer efeito em status, feitiços, ou qualquer coisa que o oponente usou em si mesmo (Exemplo, criação de barreiras, regeneração ativa…). Mas só pode remover o mais recente. (Por exemplo, se ele usou, nessa ordem, uma criação de barreiras, regeneração e amplificação de força, essa técnica anula a amplificação de força. Se usado de novo, anula a regeneração. E se usado de novo, anula a barreira) *''Holy Smite'': Convocando o poder divino e o apoio dos deuses, o guerreiro condena o adversário, causando dano divino nele. Embora não seja alto, ele é mortal contra seres malignos, e também é impossível de se esquivar, já que acontece instantaneamente "no oponente". *''Divine Blessing'': O guerreiro evoca a benção divina, restaurando sua vitalidade e magicka. Não é muito, mas é notável. *''Unholy Rites'': O guerreiro realiza ritos profanos, causando dano no oponente. Não é muito dano, mas é mortal contra seres benignos, além de ser impossível de se desviar ou bloquear o ataque, pois ele acontece instantaneamente e "no oponente". *''Demonic Pact'': O guerreiro realiza um pacto demoníaco para que seu poder seja restaurado, curando sua vitalidade e magicka. Não é muito, mas é notável. *''Provocação'': O Gladiador provoca o adversário, podendo ter vários efeitos. Desde nada e causar dano alto nele, até forçá-lo a atacar o Gladiador ou ficar mais feliz. *''Descanso'': O Gladiador dá uma cochilada, recuperando um pouco de sua vitalidade e magicka, junto com sua regeneração passiva. Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Animoplastas Categoria:Termocinetas Categoria:Criomantes Categoria:Guerreiros Categoria:Mágicos Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Indieverso Categoria:Swords and Sandals Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Elfos Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Probabilomanipuladores Categoria:Classe D/2 Categoria:Formato antigo